Draco 13
by Vangelaire
Summary: HIATUS. Seumur-umur, Draco tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu cerewet dan berisik seperti Harry. Namun mau tak mau, Draco harus menghadapinya, karena sebuah ujian tes masuk menuju universitas ternama mempertemukannya secara tidak sengaja. RnR Ill be very thankful!


**Tittle : "Draco 13"**

**Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling**

**Warnings : OOC, SLASH**

**Author's note : YAAAAAAHAAY! ZELAMAT DATANG DI CERITA SAYA, MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR-MAMPIR! INILAH FIK DRARRY KE—berapa, ya? *plak ABABIL BUATAN SAYA. MAAF KALO JELEK! SECOND BIRT PIK BUAT ShizuharaS89, karena birt pik saya yang kemaren hancur total! XDDD Oh, ya, Vang sampe lupa nich *4L4yZ MINAL AIDZIN YAAA! BUAT SEMUANYA!1 MAAFIN VANG KALO ADA SALAH, SEKALI LAGI! DAN MAAF KALO DALAM FIK INI ADA PERKATAAN YANG KURANG SOPAN! SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**Summary : Seumur-umur, Draco tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu cerewet dan berisik seperti Harry. Namun mau tak mau, Draco harus menghadapinya, karena sebuah ujian tes masuk menuju universitas ternama mempertemukannya secara tidak sengaja. RnR Ill be very thankful!**

**Dr****a****c****o**** 13**

Harry Potter. Pemuda secerah lampu jalanan yang tidak pernah berhenti menyinari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pemuda yang membenci kesunyian dan menyukai keramaian. Pemuda yang selalu bicara tanpa spasi. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertahan untuk terus berkicau tanpa merasa haus_, _itu masih misteri. Dia sangat cerewet, namun bisa dimasukkan ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang bisa dipercaya dan menjaga rahasia.

Seumur-umur, Draco tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu cerewet dan berisik seperti Harry. Namun mau tak mau, Draco harus menghadapinya, karena sebuah ujian tes masuk menuju universitas ternama mempertemukannya secara tidak sengaja.

xxx

**Tes Masuk Universitas hari ke-1**

"Semoga nomormu tidak membawa kesialan, Draco." kata Narcissa lembut ketika ia dan Draco sedang berjalan memasuk Universitas Hogwarts. Draco menatap bagian belakang kartu peserta yang ada di tangannya, di sana tertulis 13.

"Aku tidak yakin." ujar Draco datar. "Sepertinya akan lebih bijak jika aku tidak memercayai kesialan maupun keberuntungan. Karena itu semua hanyalah takhayul."

Narcissa menghela, "yah, pokoknya terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak." katanya. "Nah, sekarang, cepat masuk ke kelasmu. Sebelum terlambat." Narcissa mendorong putra tunggalnya ke arah sebuah kelas mewah yang bersih. "Semoga berhasil." katanya lagi sambil melambai lalu ia pun pergi.

Draco hanya menatap kepala kuning Narcissa dari kejauhan, dan berjalan memasuki kelas.

Inilah ruangan ujiannya. Ada di kelas Matematika, ruangan bernomor urut lima. Draco masuk lebih dalam, ada dua puluh kursi tunggal berbahan besi. Dan meja guru di depan kelas dengan mawar kuning di dalam vas. Juga papan tulis putih yang mengilap.

Setelah memandang sekitar, Draco mulai mencari tempat duduk dengan nomor urut tiga belas. Pada baris pertama, ada deretan empat kursi ke belakang yang paling dekat dengan pintu—kursi-kursi itu bernomor satu sampai empat. Kemudian baris dua, sama seperti deretan pertama, ada empat kursi dengan nomor lima sampai delapan. Lalu baris ketiga, deretan kursi bernomor sembilan sampai dua belas. Dan baris keempat, deretan bangku dengan nomor tiga belas sampai dengan dua puluh.

Draco duduk pada baris empat di kursi paling depan. Ia bersyukur duduk paling depan. Setelah menaruh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan alat-alat ujian, Draco membuka buku Bahasa Inggrisnya lalu membacanya. Karena jadwal hari ini adalah bahasa Inggris. Ujian berlangsung selama lima hari, dengan mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris, Matematika, IPA, Bahasa Perancis, dan IPS. Waktu yang ditentukan adalah dari pukul delapan pagi hingga sebelas siang—menurut pengumuman yang dibagikan.

Draco menekuni bukunya sampai ia mendengar suara cempreng yang bising dan tiada hentinya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat sesuatu yang menyebabkan suara jelek itu.

Rupanya itu adalah manusia, bukan hewan, jin tomang, atau suara konstruksi. Draco heran kenapa manusia bisa punya suara yang seperti jeritan setan itu. Pemuda itu kurus, dengan rambut hitam awut-awutan, kacamata miring, baju kebesaran, dengan mata hijau yang sangat indah dan senyum yang cerah. Awalnya Draco pikir ia adalah alien atau jelmaan jin—karena ia sangat bersinar dan menyilaukan.

Draco sempat terpesona dengan mata indah dan wajah sempurnanya—yang kendatipun terlihat seperti orang gila, pemuda itu memiliki kesempurnaan wajah yang kentara.

"Oh, Hai!" seru pemuda cempreng yang tempat duduknya ada di samping Draco. "Namaku Harry Potter, salam kenal." katanya lagi, ia menyabet tangan Draco yang ada di bawah buku lalu menjabatnya tanpa permisi. "Dan kau?" tanyanya.

Draco diam tercengang karena aksi pemuda asing yang sok kenal sok deket ini. "Draco Malfoy." katanya tenang lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Harry.

Mata Potter berbinar-binar. "Oh, Draco! Senang bertemu denganmu! Ngomong-ngomong kau dari sekolah mana? Apakah kau sendiri, di kelas ini? Karena jika kulihat-lihat kau hanya diam dan membaca bukumu. Berarti kau tidak punya teman kan? Nah, beruntunglah kau, aku akan menemanimu selama ujian. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah ke sekolah karena aku _homeschooling_. Rasanya senang sekali bisa melihat bangunan yang begini indahnya! Kau tahu, kurasa aku gugup karena ini adalah ujian penentuan diterima atau tidaknya pendaftar! Dan aku juga gugup karena inilah pertamakalinya aku ujian di tempat seperti ini! Oh ya, rumahku ada di dekat sini, kalau mau, mampir-mampir bolehlah!" kata Harry.

Draco kembali tercengang memandang Harry. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pemuda yang suka curhat ini—apakah ia bicara bahasa inggris, alien, atau bahasa setan.

"Maaf jika aku menyakiti hatimu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." ujar Draco datar.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" kata Harry keras, dengan nada seperti orang utan. "Akan kuulangi." katanya lagi. Kemudian Potter mengulangi perkataannya tadi, tanpa ada yang terlewat. Draco heran kenapa Harry bisa bicara begitu panjang tanpa menarik nafas sebelumnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." kata Draco.

Harry mengernyit lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Ini aneh, kenapa semua orang tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Padahal aku sudah bicara sejelas mungkin. Apakah aku terlalu cepat, bicaranya? Atau omonganku terlalu panjang? Apakah terlalu lama? Oh! Atau—terlalu sedikit?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aneh sekali jika pemuda ini tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahan cara bicaranya, pikir Draco. "Kau bicara terlalu cepat." kata Draco. "Dan terlalu banyak."

" Oh! Baiklah! Akan kucoba mulai sekarang!" teriak Harry penuh kemerdekaan.

"Dan kecilkan suaramu. Kau sangat berisik." kata Draco lagi.

Harry menatap Draco, "baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." dia berbisik sambil mengatupkan telapak tangan kirinya di mulut. Draco memutar matanya.

Dan setelah Harry berkata begitu, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas. Para calon pendaftar langsung diam dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Harry menganga terkagum-kagum penuh ekspresi melihat guru tersebut. Wanita itu cantik jelita, berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru indah yang tajam.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya ramah ketika berjalan menuju meja guru dengan suara yang serak-serak basah. "Selamat datang di Hogwarts. Nama saya Fleur Delacour. Kami, selaku pihak sekolah merasa terhormat untuk bertemu kalian semua." ujarnya lagi ketika sudah duduk di meja guru sambil memilin-milin jemarinya dengan tenang.

Dia menyapu pandang seluruh penjuru kelas, lalu berkata, "dan saya rasa kalian semua sudah siap." katanya sambil tersenyum lalu mulai membagikan kertas ujian dan lembar jawaban komputer.

"Calon pendatang baru harap tidak mencontek, bersuara, banyak bergerak, dan melirik kanan-kiri. Jika ada kesalahan soal maupun lembar jawaban, katakan pada saya." katanya lembut setelah selesai membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban. "Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanyanya. Kelas sunyi-senyap, semua diam dalam kekhawatiran. Kecuali Draco yang mengetukkan jemarinya dengan tenang dan Harry yang kelihatannya lebih tertarik dengan Ms. Delacour ketimbang ujiannya.

"Kalau begitu, ujian dimulai..." kata Ms. Delacour sambil menatap jam meja klasik yang berdiri di depan meja guru, kemudian ketika jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat, ia mulai berlalu-lalang lalu berkata, "sekarang."

Semua pengikut ujian menunduk mengerjakan ujian. Hanya ada suara goresan pensil dan penghapus yang bergesekan dengan kertas. Seluruh peserta tenang dalam gugup. Tapi tidak untuk Draco, yang risih mendengar ketergesaan Harry yang ada di sampingnya. Harry mengerjakan ujiannya dengan semangat empat lima dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi senang. Draco yakin Harry tahu semua jawaban pada soal ujian, dan kemudian Draco juga yakin jika Harry tergesa-gesa karena tidak mau melepaskan ingatan di otaknya.

Kemudian Draco kembali berkonsentrasi, namun suara gesekan pensil dan penghapus Potter terlalu keras dan tiada henti-hentinya. Draco berusaha menekuni ujiannya namun konsentrasinya kembali terpecahkan dengan desuk kecepatan Harry.

Baru setengah dari empat puluh soal yang dikerjakan Draco selama dua jam. Harusnya ia bisa lebih cepat jika Harry tidak sebising itu.

Draco melirik Harry lewat ekor matanya untuk tahu apa yang pemuda sinting itu lakukan. Harry memutar-mutar lembar jawabannya, menghapus, lalu menulis sesuatu. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari, sesekali ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang mau jatuh—gerakannya terlihat ruwet sekali.

Draco memejamkan matanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia menghela nafas penuh stres mendengar suara kutukan itu. Kemudian tak lama dari itu, suara gesekan Harry berakhir. Draco melepaskan tangannya yang tertempel di wajah lalu melirik Potter lagi.

Sudah selesai, rupanya, batin Draco. Melihat Harry yang hanya duduk bersandar dalam diam. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Draco sebesar-besarnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengerjakan ujian.

Dan kemudian saat Draco mengerjakan soal ketiga puluh, suara hentakan kaki berirama—yang asalnya dari bangku Harry memasuki telinga Draco. Draco kembali melirik Potter. Dan sekarang, setelah mengerjakan ujian dengan sangat berisik, ia malah bersenandung! Mulut Harry menggumamkan sesuatu, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk gak jelas, dan sekarang pensil di tangannya ikuti berbunyi mengikuti irama kakinya.

Draco heran bukan kepalang. Tidak bisakah orang ini diam untuk sebentar saja? Batin Draco.

Tok, tok, tap, tok, tap, tok, tap, plak. Begitulah suara yang ditimbulkan pemuda gila di samping Draco. Tunggu, sekarang tangan satunya lagi ikut memukul-mukul kursi—yang menyebabkan suara plak.

Dan saat instrumen _reggae_ yang dimainkan Harry berlangsung cukup lama, Delacour berdeham, namun Harry tidak menggubris teguran secara tak langsung dari pengawas kelas itu. Ia semakin menekuni lagu asal buatannya.

"Ehem," Delacour berdeham lagi, jalannya terhenti di meja Harry. "Kau sudah selesai, nak?" tanyanya pada Harry. Instrumen hancur Harry langsung berhenti.

"Yap, apakah saya boleh mengumpulkannya?" ujar Harry.

"Tentu." Delacour tersenyum lalu mengambil kertas ujian Harry. "Kau boleh pulang."

Draco bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hati, kemudian cepat-cepat, ia mengerjakan ujiannya lagi.

xxx

Draco menyerahkan kertas ujiannya pada Delacour lalu izin pulang. Begitu ia keluar dari kelas dan hendak berbelok ke kiri, ia dikagetkan oleh makhluk berbinar yang sedari tadi mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Draco! Ujianmu sukses?" tanya Harry senang.

Draco hampir terlonjak sakinng kagetnya, lalu diam berdeham menenangkan diri dan menjawab, "tidak. Aku sangat-sangat terganggu dengan ketergesaanmu mengerjakan ujian dan... apa itu, yang—" Draco memijat keningnya selagi berpikir keras, "instrumen abal itu." katanya.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Maaf, ya! Aku tidak tahu kalau itu akan mengganggumu. Habis aku terlalu bersemangat!" seru Harry. "Ngomong-ngomong instrumen abal itu apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

Draco memutar matanya, "oh, sudahlah." katanya sambil lalu.

Harry memandang Draco yang sekarang sudah berjalan menjauh dengan mata melotot, kemudian ia berlari dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Draco.

"Rumahmu ke arah sini juga?" tanya Harry tak sabar ketika ia dan Draco sudah ada di luar universitas. "Kalau begitu! Kita bisa pulang bareng tiap hari! Soalnya rumahku juga di sini! Hore!" serunya sambil merentangkan tangannya penuh kebahagiaan.

Draco memukul jidatnya, enggan sekali dia berjalan berdampingan dengan manusia dengan suara setan ini.

Dengan terpaksa, Draco pulang bersama dengan Potter. Draco belum berkomentar apapun tentang ocehan Harry soal ujian tadi saat mereka mulai menjauhi universitas.

Karena tak sanggup mendengar cemooh, cibiran, dan segala tetek bengek Harry, refleks, Draco menutup mulut Harry dengan tangannya bagaikan seorang penculik yang mau membawa kabur alien.

Harry mengerang terkejut serta kebingungan. "Kau bicara terlalu banyak. Bisakah diam sebentar saja?" geram Draco penuh sesal.

Harry memelas lalu mengangguk, Draco melepaskan bekapannya. "Ya ampun, maaf, seharusnya kau bilang, daritadi!" ujar Harry getir. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong rumahmu di mana?" tanya Harry penasaran. Draco diam tak menjawab. "Oh! Aku tahu, aku tahu! Yang itu kan?" tebak Harry sok cenayang, telunjuknya terarah ke sebuah rumah megah bercat putih bersih dengan tanaman rambat di sekelilingnya. "Ya ampun! Bagus sekali! Ingin rasanya aku punya rumah sepeti itu! Eh, bolehkan, aku main ke rumahmu? Sekali-sekali? Boleh ya? Oh, terimakasih udah dibolehin—!"

Draco memandang Harry datar. "Bukan. Itu bukan rumahku." kata Draco jujur.

Harry langsung diam, "oh, bukan. Kalau begitu yang mana? Yang itu?" (telunjuk Harry mengarah ke rumah kumuh dengan tali yang digantungi pakaian-pakaian lusuh, dan grafiti bertulisan _fu*k_ dengan gambar jari tengah di depan pagar berbahan tembok.) "Yang itu?" (tangan Harry mengarah pada rumah seperti iglo yang kecil dan sempit.) "Yang—"

"Bukan, Potter. Bukan." potong Draco.

"Lantas yang mana? Sebentar lagi aku sampai nih!" kata Harry lagi sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. "Oh, dan jangan panggil aku Potter, panggil saja Harry."

Draco berdecak, "yang itu." Draco menunjuk rumah besar mewah nan megah yang sangat indah dengan pagar hitam tinggi dengan gerbang besar di luarnya. "Kau puas?"

Harry berdecak kagum, matanya berbinar-binar dengan sangat kagum seakan yang ia lihat adalah keajaiban—atau dianya saja yang kampungan. "Wah," katanya lirih, kemudian menatap Draco. "Ini hebat! Rumahmu keren abis! Besok aku akan menjemputmu! Jadi kita bisa berangkat bareng! Aku harus berbelok mulai dari sini," kata Harry, dia menunjuk sebuah gang sempit. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" katanya lagi, ia melambai, lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Draco.

Draco mengernyit, ada yang aneh dengan si Potter, kenapa dia jadi terburu-buru begitu? Pikir Draco. Walaupun Harry banyak mengganggunya hari ini, namun Draco berpikir jika ia dan Harry bisa menjadi teman dekat dalam waktu singkat. Atau mungkin mereka bisa memiliki hubungan yang lebih mendalam, karena Draco mulai menyukainya.

_ TO BE CONTINUED _


End file.
